halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlegroup Majestic
Battlegroup Majestic Battlegroup was a fairly large battlegroup in service during the late Human-Covenant War and the Post-War Era. The group consisted of 72 ships, mostly destroyers and frigates, and a few carriers, cruisers and a dreadnought. Majestic saw combat during the battles of Cardiff, Hammerfell, Hellas, Windfall, Typhon, Victor and many more. The battlegroup became notorious for never losing a battle against the covenant. Though they often had victories they had just as many defeats. The group almost became a symbol for the UNSC Navy. The head of the fleet was highly decorated Fleet Admiral Victor Ali Muhammed Diallo. The name his flagship, The Majestic, was the reason the fleet got to be called "Majestic". Carriers UNSC Majestic (CV-764) Punic-Class Supercarrier (Flagship)-Fleet Admiral V.A.M. Diallo UNSC Belle Reve (CV-768) Punic-Class Supercarrier-Captain Tina Louise Dreadnoughts UNSC Endurance (BB-757) Venator-Class Super Dreadnought-Captain Robert S. Olson Cruisers UNSC Jolly Roger (CA-645) Marathon-Class Heavy Cruiser-Captain Owen Johnson UNSC Helios (CA-437) Marathon-Class Heavy Cruiser-Captain Jasper Peterson UNSC Morning Star (CA-721) Marathon-Class Heavy Cruiser-Captain UNSC Genghis Khan (CA-600) Marathon-Class Heavy Cruiser-Captain UNSC Untouchable (CA-197) Marathon-Class Heavy Cruiser-Captain UNSC Iron Duke (CA-636) Marathon-Class Heavy Cruiser-Captain UNSC Audacity (CA-822) Marathon-Class Heavy Cruiser-Captain UNSC Noisy Boy (CA-821) Marathon-Class Heavy Cruiser-Captain UNSC Crimson (CA-743) Marathon-Class Heavy Cruiser-Captain UNSC Indomitable (CA-833) Marathon-Class Heavy Cruiser-Captain UNSC All Things Brights and Beautiful (CA-662) Marathon-Class Heavy Cruiser-Captain UNSC Victoria (CA-557) Marathon-Class Heavy Cruiser-Captain Destroyers UNSC Luyang (DD-834) Halberd-Class Destoyer-Captain UNSC Atago (DD-734) Halberd-Class Destoyer-Captain UNSC Sunburn (DD-812) Halberd-Class Destoyer-Captain UNSC Strider (DD-319) Halberd-Class Destoyer-Captain UNSC Hawaii (DD-830) Halberd-Class Destoyer-Captain UNSC Santa Maria (DD-705) Halberd-Class Destoyer-Captain UNSC Galapagos (DD-901) Halberd-Class Destoyer-Captain UNSC Quicksilver (DD-555) Halberd-Class Destoyer-Captain UNSC Elk Lake (DD-923) Halberd-Class Destoyer-Captain UNSC Dead or Alive (DD-632) Halberd-Class Destoyer-Captain UNSC Northstar (DD-449) Halberd-Class Destoyer-Captain UNSC Berlin (DD-674) Halberd-Class Destoyer-Captain UNSC Anzac Cove (DD-721) Halberd-Class Destoyer-Captain UNSC Icarus (DD-293) Halberd-Class Destoyer-Captain UNSC Wilmington (DD-391) Halberd-Class Destoyer-Captain UNSC Nara (DD-832) Halberd-Class Destoyer-Captain UNSC Kyoto (DD-1001) Halberd-Class Destoyer-Captain UNSC Lincoln (DD-992) Halberd-Class Destoyer-Captain UNSC Runaway (DD-810) Halberd-Class Destoyer-Captain Frigates UNSC Enola Gay (FFG-1104) Paris-Class Heavy Frigate-Captain UNSC Friday (FFG-1002) Paris-Class Heavy Frigate-Captain UNSC Christmas (FFG-991) Paris-Class Heavy Frigate-Captain UNSC Bounty (FFG-1000) Paris-Class Heavy Frigate-Captain UNSC Splinter Shield (FFG-928) Paris-Class Heavy Frigate-Captain UNSC Perfect Tornado (FFG-1017) Paris-Class Heavy Frigate-Captain UNSC Serenity (FFG-921) Paris-Class Heavy Frigate-Captain UNSC Unity (FFG-501) Paris-Class Heavy Frigate-Captain UNSC Trinity (FFG-739) Paris-Class Heavy Frigate-Captain UNSC Mayhem (FFG-954) Paris-Class Heavy Frigate-Captain UNSC Gryphon (FFG-202) Paris-Class Heavy Frigate-Captain UNSC Seoul (FFG-821) Paris-Class Heavy Frigate-Captain UNSC Mitchell (FFG-888) Paris-Class Heavy Frigate-Captain UNSC Kotaka (FFG-907) Paris-Class Heavy Frigate-Captain UNSC Havoc (FFG-886) Paris-Class Heavy Frigate-Captain UNSC Vickers (FFG-1104) Paris-Class Heavy Frigate-Captain UNSC Badger (FFG-1082) Paris-Class Heavy Frigate-Captain UNSC David (FFG-1090) Paris-Class Heavy Frigate-Captain UNSC Yin-Yang (FFG-800) Paris-Class Heavy Frigate-Captain UNSC Felix (FFG-712) Paris-Class Heavy Frigate-Captain UNSC Copenhagen Sky (FFG-606) Paris-Class Heavy Frigate-Captain UNSC Wichita (FFG-944) Paris-Class Heavy Frigate-Captain UNSC Memphis Bell (FFG-792) Paris-Class Heavy Frigate-Captain UNSC Ulysses S. Grant (FFG-297) Paris-Class Heavy Frigate-Captain Prowlers UNSC Shimada (PRO-74212) Sahara-Class Stealth Prowler-Captain (CLASSIFIED) UNSC Winter (PRO-65912) Sahara-Class Stealth Prowler-Captain (CLASSIFIED) Support Ships UNSC Emma (DDA-935) Coda-Class Heavy Freighter-Captain UNSC Africa's Eye (DDA-812) Coda-Class Heavy Freighter-Captain UNSC Europa (DDA-966) Coda-Class Heavy Freighter-Captain UNSC Camilla (DDA-812) Coda-Class Heavy Freighter-Captain